The Ring Wizard Champion
by Varange
Summary: What would happen if a Wizard appear in Valoran? What changes would he bring? And what is Phantom? . Overpowered Haruto! Haruto/Harem
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT**

**Prologue: The appearance of the Ring Wizard!**

Valoran.

A a continent on the world of Runeterra and a home to may denizens. Most of which were human but there were other races as well

Yordles were small, bipedal people with a wide variety of skin &amp; hair color and are very small in stature.

Marai was a sea-dwelling race resembling merpeople. They couldn't breathe air and were more fish-like in appearance. Also there was another sea-dwelling race that seemed to be cross between a yordle and an amphibian also existed. However, they seemed to have disappeared.

Trolls were grotesque creatures that commonly inhabited the Freljord. Most were blue-skinned and lived in tribes.

Ursine were bears that could speak the human tongue. They could only be found in the Freljord.

Iceborn was an ancient race of humans with the power to control ice. Thought to have been extincted until Lissandra had been revealed.

Darkins was a demon-like, winged humanoid race. There are only 5 in existence but only Aatrox had been revealed.

Another race was Undead. An abomination of a race, created when the barrier between life and death was shattered. Their home wass the Shadow Isles, a place where Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer would think twice before puuting his feet on that place.

The final race was Fae, a playful, winged, humanoid race that was smaller than the yordles. They inhabited the forests of the latter.

If you weren't a person who came from Runeterra, you would think Runeterra was a wonderworld like in the fairy tale.

But in fact, until only twenty years ago, Runeterra had been on a collision course with disaster. As quickly as Runeterra's denizens would band together in ancient times as tribes, opposing tribes would war to settle their disputes.

Within the last two hundred years, however, the dangers of unchecked magical warfare had begun to expose the fragility of Runeterra to everyone residing in Valoran. The last two Rune Wars had drastically altered the geophysical landscape of Valoran, even after magical energy had been focused on restoring it. Violent earthquakes and horrific magically-fueled storms had made life on Valoran challenging, even before factoring in the horror of warfare on the populace. It had been theorized that another unchecked Rune War would tear the world asunder.

As a direct response to the world's growing physical and political instability, Valoran's key magicians – including many powerful summoners – gifted spell caster who had the power to bring forth exceptional individuals, referred to as "Champions", to fight as their avatar or in other words, summoners and champions were somewhat like Master and Servants. – had come to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systemic way.

To do that, they had formed an organization called the League of Legends, whose purpose had been to oversee the orderly resolution of political conflict in Valoran. Housed in the Institute of War, the League would be given the authority by Valoran's political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized conflict they would administer.

The League had resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas strategically located throughout Valoran. Summoners representing a particular political allegiance would each call forth a champion; the champions, leading mindless minions generated by novice summoners manipulating a nexus, would fight to achieve the objective of the arena they were in. The most common victory condition of a battle arena would be to destroy the opposing faction's nexus. These arenas are collectively referred to as the Fields of Justice.

However, physical conflicts between warring political entities hadn't been completely eliminated. The constant military skirmishes between Demacia and Noxus, the 2 strongest city-states, continued to break out were glaring examples for any people believing that problems had been solved.

But still, what the League had done couldn't be denied and moreover, the fights in the various Fields of Justice over which the League presides weren't only of great political interest to Valoran, but also of great social interest. The League magically transmitted the sights and sounds of the action as it unfolded to specially built arcane receivers located in key settlements throughout Valoran. Watching a fight in a Field of Justice was one of the more popular entertainment activities Valoran's denizens engage in.

And the most important thing was: the peace (to some extend) had been archieved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashe the Frost Archer was anxious.

Today she was summmoned to the Institute of War for a fight at the Summoner's Rift. From what she had heard, this fight's purpose was to decide the claims came from both Ionia and Noxus on a small island situated between Ionia and Noxus. Normally, Varus the Arrow of Retribution would be chosen for the Marksman position since his hatred toward Noxus was very well-known, but for unknown reasons, she was chosen along with Ahri the Nine-tailed Fox for Mage position, Sona the Maven of the Strings for Support position, Wukong the Monkey King for Tank Position and Lee Sin for Assasin position.

Usually, the queen of Freljord wouldn't want to participated in these fights excect when it concerned to her people and Freljord, let alone agree with it. But she had agreed with it for an odd reason: her archer's gut and instinct wanted her to agree.

Sighing, Ashe reminisced the time when she was a child dreaming one day she would join the scattered and warlike tribes of the tundra, the time when she was suddenly thrusted into the role of leader when she was only 15 after her mother's death, the time when she had found the legendary ice bow of the ancient Freljord queen, Avarosa and the battle on the tundra. Many memories, hardships, sadness as well as happiness kept playing in her head like an old movie she had seen so many, many time.

"...he... Ashe!" said the beautiful black hair kitsune beside Ashe making her snapped out of her stupor.

"So... Sorry, Ahri... I just zoned out for a while..." apologized the queen of Freljord

"Ohoho" giggling Ahri "Thinking about Tryndamere again?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Ashe shook her head in negative. Ahri had just reminded her something she didn't want to bring up: choosing the King of Freljord.

According to Freljordian tradition, the Queen had to select a King to rule by her side. Her advisor and a part of her mind want her to choose Tryndamere the Barbarian King as the King of Freljord. While she wouldn't mind to become Tryndamere's wife since the union would be a pledge to reinforce their commitment to the alliance between her people and the barbarian.

But still, another part of her didn't want to choose this loveless political marriage since she didn't love Tryndamere but she knew that sooner or later she would have to choose Tryndamere if she couldn't find a man she could love, not to mention if she had managed to found someone she love, would her people have accepted him?

"Anyway, where is Sona?" asked Ashe, trying to drive the kitsune away the topic

"There" said Lee Sin the Blind Monk while pointing at Sona's direction. Turning toward the direction, Ashe saw the beautiful woman with blue hair tied into 2 ponytails and a summoner were having a conversation with a young man... well, mostly the young man did the talking while the Sona's summoner just kept silent and Sona only silenty giggled while nodding and/or shaking her head and sometimes looking away shyly with a small blush. The young man was about Ashe's age with slight shaggy brown hair, black eyes and a smile that brought a blush to her face and made her heart skip a beat. He didn't wear a summoner's rope but a black coat with a white shirt underneath, dark red pants and black combat boots while on his right middle finger was a ring with a symbol of a black hand with yellow outline on it. After a few more minutes, Sona noticed Ashe's group and the young man turned to them and waved at them with a friendly smile which made Ashe's heart skip a few more beats. Ater saying something to Sona, the young man left.

"Who is he? He doesn't look like a summoner, does he?" asked Wukong the Monkey King while playing with his staff as Sona and her summoner came to the group. Immediately, Ahri's tails started to hug the Maven of the Strings while she said in a sweet and sultry voice

"Oh my, got yourself a mate already, Sona?" teased Ahri "Would you mind sharing him with me? He looks quite handsome, doesn't he?"

The gentle blunette started blushing while waving her hands frantically in a cute manner. _Ah, how I love to tease _her, thought Ahri. Then her summoner butted in with an emotionless voice

"Sona said he was only a new friend. She also said that he could hear her voice." This immediately got everyone's attention.

"Is it true?" a happy nod was the answer Ashe received.

"Well, it seems I'm wrong. He is indeed a summoner" Wukong shrugged while scratching his head

"No, Wukong. He isn't a summoner." The statement of Lee Sin made everyone's eyes widened "One month ago, he appeared outside in front of The Institute of War, battered and unconscious. If Janna and Kayle hadn't found him, he wouldn't have lived until now. Apparently, he just woke up from his unconscious a week ago and now he is staying at The Institute of War as Kayle's guest. The strange thing is he said in a strange language nobody has heard before. It took a while until Nasus casted a translation spell that we could understand what he said."

"So who is he?" asked Ahri curiously.

"We don't know much because we haven't asked him much since at that time he was still quite weak." Sona's summoner shook his head."All we know for now is his name: Har..."

"**All the champions and summoners represent Ionia and Noxus report to the Summoner's Gate. The Field of Justice for the battle today is Summoner's Rift. I repeat..."**

But before the summoner could finish, the announcement was said throughout the Institute.

"Well then, let's go. We have a battle to settle." Said the summoner. But when they arrived at the Summoner's Gate, the summoner whispered to Sona

"A small advice, Sona. While I'm not sure about Kayle but from the rumors I heard, it seems Janna has a crush on him so I suggest you make a move on him soon or else you won't have a chance" ignoring the sputtering answer came from the blunette, the summoner left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After more than 1 hour, the battle was over.

While it was exhausting, the result was worth it: The island now belonged to Ionia from now on and Noxus 's army would never put their feet on the island... at least for now. More importantly, Ashe now could even made an alliance between Freljord and Ionia in a near future thanks to her help in the battle. While Ionian side was celebrating the victory, Ahe noticed the Noxusian side was quite angry... No, scratch that, they were very mad. Even Katarina Du Couteau the Sinister Blade was glaring venomously at her. _Well, everything has a price for it_, thought Ashe while shaking her head.

But right before they were teleported back to the Institute, something very unexpected happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What on earth?! An earthquake?!" exclaimed Nasus the Curator of the Sands. Today it was his turn to open the portals for champions to teleport them back from the Field when the battle was over. But then it happened.

The earthquake. Happened. At. Summoner's Rift.

"Ryze!" shouted Nasus "Why did all the portals closed?"

The blue-skinned Rogue Mage replied in a frantical manner "The earthquake is disrupting the ley lines under the Summoner's Rift! It makes the magic become unstable and it makes any portals we open collapse, not to mention both Rune Platform (**since I don't know the name in English of the place where the players respawn so I will refer as Rune Platform for now**) are now disabled because of the unstable of the ley lines!"

Letting out a curse, Nasus asked "Are there anyone still in the Field?"

"There are Sona, Ashe, Ahri and Katarina! They're still stuck in the Field!" This time, the answer came from the blond hair Janna Windforce the Storm's Fury. "We need to do... What in the world is that?"

Looking back at the large floating screen showing what was happening in the Summoner's Rift, Nasus, Ryze as well as other champions and summoners widened their eyes: From the ground, swarms and swarms of horned, stone imp-like monsters rose from the ground, most of them used bare hands while some of them weilded various polearms.

"What kind of monsters are they?" asked the angel who was clad in the golden armor with a helm.

"Whatever they are, we can only hope that Ashe, Sona and Katarina can survive this until we can open a portal for them or else..." the last part was left unsaid by Nasus. Still, everyone knew how disastrous this could become if the queen of Freljord, the Maven of the Strings of Demacia, the nine-tailed fox of Ionia and the Sinister Blade of Noxus were killed: the reputation of the Institute of War and The Leage of Legend would crumble to dust.

While this was happening, no one, except Kayle and Janna, noticed that the young man who had had a conversation with Sona earlier just ran off toward the Summoner's Gate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After throwing another **Bouncing Blades** at the monsters, Katarina used **Shunpo** to appear in the middle of them. With a **Sinister Steel**, 6 monsters were cut down and she barely dodged a polearm thrown at her. With an impressive speed, the red head dashed toward and beheaded the monsters which threw the polearm. Because she could change targets, 2 frost arrow flew past her head and killled a monsters trying to sneak on her. Giving a grim nod to the Ashe, who just fired another volley of ice arrow at the monsters, the red head jumped back to Sona who was doing an admirable job at standing her ground with her etwahl despite not being a fighter and Ahri, who now was easily dispatching the enemy with her **Orb of Deception** and **Fox-fire**. While she hated them for making her side lose, she knew that even from what she had observed, the monsters were no more than mindless drones just kept charging ahead but if they didn't stick together, all of them would die due to the large number of the enemy.

"Katarina, fall back! There are too many of them! Lure them to the gate of middle lane! When all of them stand still, finish them off!"

Despite the urge to lash out, Katarina nodded her head as she, Sona, Ahri and Ashe retreated back to the front gate of the middle lane while as the same time Ashe anh Ahri covered them with arrows and Fox-fire. After all, the red head was an assasin, her main tactics depended on stealth so she had to heard Ashe's orders, who had more experiences on battlefield tactics.

"Sona! Now!"

'_**Crescendo**__!'/_ "**Enchanted Crystal Arrow!**" as Sona created an irresistible chord in a line with her etwahl stunning the monsters, a giant frost arrow shot from Ashe's bow destroyed the front line and stunned the rest of the monsters as well.

"Ahri! Katarina! Finish them!" Not wasting a single second, Katarina and Ahri rocketed toward the monsters

"**Bouncing Blades! Shunpo! Sinister Steel! Death Lotus!**"/ "**Fox-fire! Spirit rush**!"

Daggers bounced quickly from enemy to enemy as Katarina teleported into the middle of enemies, whirled her daggers and spun around, throwing a barrage of all of her daggers around and killed most of the monsters while Ahri rushed around, finished of the remain with her essence bolts and Fox-fire. Panting exhaustingly, Ahri said "So it's over now?"

Before Ashe could say anything, the ground shook violently and 4 stone minotaur-like monsters rose from the ground, all of them had a bull-liked head with red eyes, white horns and dark white armor with some tinded red and gold. The only difference between them was their weapon: the first one wielded a halbert, the second one wielded a lance, the third one wielded a long sword and the final one wielded a scythe.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" the scythe wielding one let out a hollow chuckle and sneered at them "147 Ghouls were killed by you 4 humans. That is really quite a feat..."

'Damn it! I din't think this would happen!' Cursing inwardly while glaring at 4 monsters in front of them, Ashe and her group now could backed away from the 4 monster slowly since they had used their last ounce of mana to kill all the Ghouls. Even Katarina now was panting exhaustingly while Sona was on the verge of passing out from overusing **Aria of Perseverance** and **Hymn of Valor**, not to mention a **Crescendo** just a few minute ago. At the same time, both Ashe's and Ahri's mana pool were depleted and Ashe doubted all of her group would have any changes with these monsters now.

"Who are you? What exactly are you?" Ashe asked cautiously while putting an arrow on her bow as Ahri and Katarina prepared their orb and daggers. She would try to buy as much time as she could time to wait for some help as well as recovering a little.

"We are Phantoms. And we will bring you to despair!" the halbert wielding one roared as all 4 Phantoms rushed to the group of young women. But before they could do anything...

"Sona-san!"

Turning back, Sona's heart swelled up when she saw the young man she had had conversation with earlier ran toward her but then that feeling was replaced by panic when she saw the Phantoms noticed him as the sword wielding one charged at the young man. But what happened next astonished her as well as the others: the young man just side-stepped and dodged the downswing sword and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Phantom's rib and knocked it back. Then he put his right hand on his waist

"**Driver on, Please!"**

A strange belt appeared on the young man's waist as he flipped the handle to make the hand symbol on the belt changed from right hand to left hand and the belt started chanting

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! "**

As the belt was chanting, he took out a red ring, put it on his left middle finger andscanned it with the belt after wishpering "Henshin"

"**Flame, Please! Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii!"**

As the young man extended his left arm, a red magic circle with flaming round edge appeared and headed straight forward him. When the circle dissipated, the young man now was clad in a black trench coat wich was red on the inside and three large ruby crystals on each side of the front of his coat, black body suit and black shoes. His shoulders were donned with some steel shoulder armors which had a picture of a dragon breathing fire carved into each of them. On his wrists and ankles he had ruby bands with silver outline. He also had a silver buckle with a hand had yellow outline and a chain connected to it that had a lot of ring on it. His chest armor was made of ruby crystal as well as his helmet which had silver outline and a line went on top of the crystal to form a trapzoid line. The helmet also had a V-line on top of it with a small yellow crystal on it.

Ashe, Ahri, Sona and Katarina were extremely shocked to see the young man's new form while the Phantoms backed away slightly while the halbert wielding Phantom stuttered

"The...the Wi... the Wizard? Why would the Wizard appear in this world?"

"Oh, so you know about me. I'm so flattered." Wizard gave a mocked bow to the 4 Phantoms "...But to think there are Phantoms in this world... You guys are really persistent and annoying"

"You will not stop us one more time, Wizard!" the scythe wielding Phantom snarled "Charge!"

Without any words, Wizard put his ring on the right hand in front of the buckle **"Connect, Please!"** and a magic circle appeared. He reached into the circle and pulled out a silver gun which had a closed hand with yellow outline on it and fired a barrage of silver bullets at the Phantoms and knocked them back. With a flick of his hand, the gun was straightened out into a sword. Pointing the sword at the snarling Phantoms, Wizard said and charged at the Phantoms

"Well then...Now, It's Showtime!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's rant: Finally, a new update! I will create a poll for Haruto's harem in my profile but a warning: it will ONLY affect INDIRECTLY since I already have my choices but any opinions will still be considered nonetheless. If you want an OC or any girls from other series appear in the harem, tell me in the review or PM but if she isn't suited to my plot... Well, tough luck.**

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT!**

**Chapter 1: The begin**

**[ One month ago, somewhere in Aomori, Japan ]**

"... Hm... Quite tasty... Not as good as Donut Shop Hungry's donuts... but still tasty nonetheless..."

Munching his plain sugar donut, the young man Souma Haruto said to himself as he leaned against his Machine Winger, which was a Honda CRF250R motorbike, and looked at the sea in front of his eyes with a far away look.

So many things had happen in his life. The Sabbath. Koyomi. Becoming Kamen Rider Wizard. Fighting against Phantoms. Meeting Daimon Rinko, his supposed apprentice Nara Shunpei and the mayonnaise-lover Nitou Kosuke who was also Kamen Rider Beast. Defeating Wiseman and Gremlin and stopping the second Sabbath. Receiving the Hope Ring...

The Hope Ring.

The ring which was created from the Philosopher's Stone as the embodiment of Koyomi's final hope. Thanks to the Hope Ring, Haruto had excuted **All Dragon's Strike Dragon** attack while in his usual **Flame Style** to finish off Gremlin, formerly known as Takigawa Sora, and finally put a stop to the Phantom... for now.

After finishing his final donut, Haruto threw the empty paperbag into a recycle bin near there as he put on his helmet. As he kicked the stand of his motorbike, his mind drifted to his kouhai, Kisaragi Gentaro (mostly because Gentaro was still a highschool student) who was also known as Kamen Rider Fourze and Kazuraba Kouta who was known as Kamen Rider Gaim and Haruto, Souma Haruto's young counterpart from the World of Monster. Their personalities and their resolves had made quite a good impression on the Ring Rider. Gentaro always valued friendship than anything else and his trademark handshake was quite fun. Kouts might be a little bit naive but his desire to protect was still admirable... Well, beside using his power for his part-time job, of course... And Haruto's young counterpart, too... The memory brought a smile to Haruto's face as he started the engine.

'... Well, another day... And my journey continue... ' thought Haruto with a faint smile as he revved up his motorbike and left the beach, without knowing that a new journey was going to begin... or more like was going to be thrown at him...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kayle the Judicator was in a bad mood.

The reason? She and Janna had just come back from a mission to solve a small conflict between 2 city-state, Piltover and Zaun. Usually, she would do it without a complaint... Well, more like she didn't say it verbally... Anyway, she had more than enough reasons to curse after this stupid mission! For God's sake, what kind of conflict started because of a stupid hair dryer design?! And why had Janna been so excited about that thing to the point that she had personally tested it and given opinions about it anyway?

Letting out a sigh under her helm, the Judicator's mind started drifting back to her old years. For ten thousand years, Kayle had fought tirelessly for her people, wielding her flaming sword forged before time itself. She had shielded her delicate features beneath her enchanted armor, the sole remaining masterpiece of an extinct race of craftsmen. Though a beautiful, striking creature, Kayle, now as then, always avoided showing her face. War had taken a terrible toll upon her spirit. In her quest for victory, she sometimes would try to lift the wicked up from their morass of evil, but more than often she instead purged those she herself deemed beyond redemption. To Kayle, justice could be a very ugly thing.

And then her mind turned to her rebelious younger sister and a pariah amongst her people, Morgana the Fallen Angel. Ten years ago, Kayle's war against evil had been nearly won... until Morgana appeared with powerful allies: magicians from Runeterra while Morgana herself had gained powerful abilities that had threatened the safety of her people. To save her world, Kayle had had no choice but to make a pact with the League herself. She had approached the leader of the League, High Counselor Reginald Ashram (who she immediately hated after her first meeting), with a deal of her own. In exchange for a thousand years of Kayle's service, Ashram had halted all League interference on Kayle's world. But with the disappearance of the same High Counselor five years ago, the deal had become a little... fragile. And the fact that Heywan Relivash, the one Kayle hated with a passion, had become the next High Counselor hadn't helped much. Thankfully, that jerk had been stripped of his position and imprisoned after a scandal involving him and has been replaced by Vessaria Kolminye. Shaking her head, Kayle couldn't help but

"Oh, come on, Kayle! " said Janna which snapped Kayle out of her thought as she realized that she had just arrived at the Istitute of War which stood proudly in front of her and Janna " Why are you still mad after the mission? In fact, I think it's quite fun. Don't make that face! "

'Like you can see my face... ' thought Kayle sarcastically as she somehow let out a very lady-liked snort. But before she could say anything, the next thing happened in front of Kayle's and Janna's eyes was something they had never seen in their lives.

Before they could react, the sunlight bursted forth and bathed everything around them in light. As the light faded, a large white energy sphere fell from the sky right in front of Kayle and Janna which made them jumped back as both of them quickly took out their signature weapons and prepared for the worst. The moment the energy ball touched the ground, it started expanding as black lightnings randomly shot out from it while at he same time, Kayle sensed a very large amount of raw power started building up in the white sphere as rocks began to rattle around it and the ground beneath the sphere began to crumble. Suddenly, the sphere exploded and the shockwave violently pushed both Kayle and Janna back away as well as other things that weren't firmly anchord to the ground around the sphere.

" For the sake of every Runeterra's God! What in the Valoran is THAT thing?!" exclaimed Janna as she floated near an unharmed Kayle thanked to her enchanted armor. If Janna hadn't casted her **Eye of the Storm** quick enough, she would have been blown away.

"I don't know. But prepare for the worst." Grunted Kayle as she ignited her sword while silent hope that someone from the Institute would come soon. There was no way that an explosion like that would go unnoticed by the residence of the Institute. As the sky became normal and the smoke screen was completely blown away, Kayle saw what looked like 2 figures with one of them look humanoid were on a ground where the sphere had been a minute ago. After a minute waiting for any reactions from the figure, Kayle and Janna cautiously approached the figures. When they came close enough, they could saw that the first figure was indeed a person while the other was a very strange machine with 2 wheels. Said person was a young man with brown hair as he was clad in a strange kind of outfit that Kayle had never seen before. But what worried Kayle was the state of the young man: many serious injuries consisted of cuts, bruises could be easily seen on his body as well as his face; his clothes were ruined to the point that it would nearly be considered as nothing but bloody rags. But the most disturbing thing was something that Kayle could sense in this young man... Something was wild and enigmatic... And he looked kinda cute... _'Wait a sec! Where did that thought come from? This isn't the time for thoughts like that, Kayle!'_ Kayle scolded herself mentally as she felt the blood in her vein just rushed to her face after that thought.

"Janna! Do you have any **Health Potions** left? " Pushing her thought aside, Kayle turned to a shocked Janna as her speech snapped the blond tempest out her stupor while as the same time, Kayle started applying her healing spell **Divine Blessing** on the injured young man.

"I only have an **Elixer of Fortitude** left." said Janna as she gave the angel a glass flask which contained some kind of crimson liquid in it. Nodding grimly, Kayle pulled the stopper out of the flask and lifted the young man's head onto her laps after she kneeled down and sat on her heels. With the gentleness that Janna had never seen in Kayle before, Kayle slowly poured the liquid into the young man's throat throught his slightly opened mouth with her right hand while she gently massaged the young man's throat so that he would swallow all the liquid.

"The Elixer can only help him for a short time. We must bring him to the Institute as fast as we can or he won't make it" said Kayle after making sure that the young man had swallowed all the liquid. With her new found gentleness, Kayle swung his right arm on her shoulders and gently pulled him up which made the young man's blood tainted her armor while at the same time, Janna manipulated the air with her staff and created a small gale as she used it to lift the strange machine. Looking around to make sure that there was nothing else, Kayle and Janna quickly brought the young man toward the Institute of War.

**[Time skip, the Institute of War, Kayle's room, 1 week later after the young man's arrival]**

Letting out a sigh, Janna put the medicine stray on a table as she sat down next to a small bed which had been added to Kayle's room a week ago. On the bed was no other than the same young man that had appeared from the energy sphere. Since today Kayle had to join a battle of the Crystal Scar where had been known as the mining village of Kalamanda until the war between Demacia and Noxus, Janna had to take over Kayle's role of looking after Kayle's "guest". Looking at the unconcious young man, Janna couldn't help but smiled at the young man. To think his arrival would cause a large commotion in the Institute...

One week ago, when she and Kayle had brought this young man to the Institute, this had caused an uproar from the summoners of the Institute since arcording to the law_**, **__'Outsiders and people who don't associate with the League or not being a residence of the Institute, except Summoners and Champions, are not allowed to stay in the Institute'_. Might God had mercy on the soul of whoever had written that law because Kayle clearly didn't! And with the fact that many summoners, minus female summoners, hadn't experienced the meaning of ' Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'... Janna doubted that there would be only one or two summoners was scared to life with how Kayle had used her sword to beat the crap out of them. Hell, even the High Councilor, Vessaria Kolminye, had intelligently stepped back (more like she didn't want to interfer since she was a woman herself) instead of ordering an arrest on Kayle and accepted Kayle's "requests" (more like demands at that time but no one had dared to voice it) to let the young man stay in the Institute as Kayle's "guest" and the Institute's and the League's members (namely Ryze and Nasus and Ezreal to some extents, Ezreal who had just happened to be summoned on that day) had had to provide the best cures and the best medicines they could find and afford (and all of those must went under Kayle's check so that nothing harmful would 'accidentally' be slipped into, much to some summoners's annoyance and dismay ) for the young man so that he would recover to the fullest in the fastest rate. If Janna hadn't known about Kayle's sense of honor and justice, she would have said that the way Kayle took care of the young man was exactly like how a worried and overprotective wife would take care of her sick husband.

And luckily, she hadn't said it out loud. Unlike a certain blond idiot and a certain giggling yordle...

**[Flashback, 5 days after the young man's arrival]**

"Is it true? Is it true?" asked an excited Lulu the Fae Sorceress after the yordle heard how Kayle had beaten the crap out of the summoners the days the young man arrived.

"Yep! 100% true! " said Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer while in his left hand was a box full of rare herbs that he had just bought in Bandle city. These herbs were very essential to brew a special potion to provide the nutrient for the young man. Ezreal cried anime-tear as he remembered the price of these herbs: 20000 golds for each 100 grams of EACH kind of herbs! Ezreal might be rich but when he had heard the price, he couldn't help but feel like 100 tons of bricks had just fallen onto his head! But if Ezreal hadn't bought these herbs, he would have faced the wraith of Kayle and he surely didn't want to join many summoners who still had to undergo some therapies after what Kayle had done to them.

"Wow! Kayle is just like a worried wife looking after her husband!" exclaimed Lulu as she along with her fae, Pix did a weird happy dance as the yordle giggled laughed loudly.

"... More like an overprotective wife..." said Ezreal as he rubbed his ears. Despite her yordle body, Lulu could be considered as the the one who had the loudest laugh of the League and said yordle's laugh sometimes was really deafening...

"What did you just say, Ezreal?" said Kayle as he somehow suddenly appeared in front of Ezreal and Lulu, her sword had already appeared in her hand as Ezreal could easily tell that Kayle was glaring at him without removing the angel's helm .

"NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! TOTALLY NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" said/yelled Ezreal louder than necessary as he quickly hand the herb box to Kayle. But before he could leave...

"**Reckoning!"**

... he was blasted away and crashed into a nearby wall by Kayle as she threw a red energy ball at his back. Sensing the danger, Lulu tried to sneak away...

"**Reckoning!"**

... but only to find herself crashed into the same wall Ezreal had just crashed into a few seconds ago. Pointing her sword at the groaning duo, Kayle growled loudly

"First of all, I am not his WIFE! I take care of him because he was heavily injured and I refuse to ignore someone when they are in need! And Finally, I DO NOT LOVE HIM! Am I clear?! "

"... Yes, madam..." groaned Ezreal as he shakily raised his hand "But why... did you mention about the love part? We didn't... say anything about you love him or not..."

A thick silence emerged as Kayle suddenly stopped dead on her track.

"... Um... Kayle... " said Lulu worriedly as a golden aura somehow materialized around Kayle

"**... RECKONING!"**

... And a blast coming from Kayle was the answer Ezreal and Lulu received.

**[Flashback end]**

As Janna giggled merrily at the memory, her eyes turned back toward the unconcious young man and a deep blush gradually appeared on her face. The peaceful look on his face and his slight messy brown hair made him looked quite handsome and mature yet cute in her opinion. While Janna didn't know what color his eyes was but in her imagination, his eyes would have the color of cyan green or maybe even better, deep black. And his slightly opened lips...

'Wait! Stop at there! Bad thought, Janna! ' blushed Janna when her thought suddenly turned naughty. Shaking her head furiously, Janna quickly grasped a flask containing the medicine and gently lifted the young man's head as she slowly poured the medicine into his mouth. After making sure that he had swallowed all the medicine, Janna gently put his head down and covered his torso with the blanket. Looking at his peaceful face, Janna couldn't help but bowed down and put a chaste kiss on his forehead...

"... Um..."

... A strange noise suddenly escaped the young man throat which made Janna jump back in surprise as her face donned a heavy blush. Putting her hand on her chest, she could feel her heart was drumming in its fastest rate in her chest. Quickly grasped the empty tray, Janna hurriedly left the room as her face just kept becoming redder and redder after her chaste yet daring kiss.

But if she had stayed for 1 more second, she would have heard one more thing from the young man who was still in his unconciousness.

"... Ko...yo...mi..."

**[Time skip, the Institute of War, Kayle's room, 3 weeks after the young man's arrival]**

Fire. Pain. Fire. Pain.

Fire was burning throught his fingertips as the pain course throught his nerves

Fire. Pain. Fire. Pain.

Fire was burning from his legs as he felt like every cell in his boy was torn apart.

Burning. Burning. Burning.

His lung was on fire as his heart was throbbing painfully.

Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.

Lava was pouring throught his skull as he felt like every filber and his organs were melting.

Stop.

Make it stop!

"Gah!"

Opening his eyes, Haruto suddenly sat up as he was panting heavily.

" Where is this place?" said Haruto to himself as he looked around him.

He was on a small bed in a large room with medival decoration consisted of his bed, a small table next to his bed, some wooden chairs and 4 wooden doors. The gentle yellow light in the room was emitting from a waterdrop-liked object on the ceiling and with the dark sky he saw outside the window, Haruto assumed it was in the evening or might be in midnight. At that time he was clad in a long plain pants and a kind of clothes that reminded him of a loose yukata but bagggier.

"... How did I end up in here anyway? All I remember that I was in Aomori than suddenly I saw a black energy sphere and I was sucked into it... " said Haruto to himself as he shakily tried to stand up from his bed. But the moment he fully stood on his feet...

*slam*

... Haruto immediately fell face flat on the ground. Mustering all his strength, Haruto tried to get up on his feet with his elbows...

*slam*

... only to receive the same result...

*slam* *slam* *slam* *slam*

"Darn it! My muscle is too weak! It seems I have been in the unconscious for quite a long time or someone had weakened me! " cursed Haruto after a few more tries which didn't bring any better result. Without any other choices, Haruto had to crawl on the floor toward the table, inch by inch. When Haruto finally reached his destination, he mustered all his remaining strength and pushed himself toward the table...

*slam*

... and found himself face flat on the table...

"... Ouch... At least I reached the table..." groan Haruto as he finally could sat himself on the table. Letting out a tired sigh, Haruto's mind started to make some theories on how he had ended up in this room. But before he could come up with any acceptable theories...

*click*

One of the wooden doors opened and Haruto blushed furiously when he saw a young beautiful woman stepped out. She had a feminine and delicate face with gold eyes and wet midback-length blond hair which made Haruto thought that she had just taken a shower. She had a very curvy yet atheletic body with fair skin and two large bird wings on her back. But the main reason why Haruto was blusshing like a tomato was...

... she was naked.

And it seemed this was too much for our favorite Ring Wizard as Haruto's brain shut down immediately after realizing this and...

*slam*

... he fainted.

**[20 minutes later]**

A blushing Kayle who was fully clad in her night clothes now sitting beside Haruto who was lying in his small bed as the angel's blush grew tenfold when she thought about that embarassing... moment.

For a VERY long time, no one had ever seen her face, let alone her body, since the day she had donned her armor and her helm years ago. And now this young man had just seen her in her all her glory... While she could deny that it wasn't funny, she couldn't deny that she had felt a little giddy with happiness after seeing the young man's blushing face. He looked just so cute! She wondered if he found her beautiful or not... And if...

'Gah! Stop it! Stop thinking about those... those... lecherous... Yes! Those lecherous ideas, Kayle! Stop thinking about those things! ' thought Kayle as she quickly hailed her thought before it could turned naughty. Looking at the peaceful face of the unconscious young man, Kayle let out an unnoticable giggle as she mumbled 'idiot' quietly and left to her bedroom, without knowing that her night would be quite... interesting...

**[The next day]**

The moment Haruto opened his eyes, he had hoped that everything would have been only a dream and he would found himself in Aomori again. But it seemed his hope was quite... nought.

Surrounding his bed were five people. The first one reminded Haruto much about the Egyptian god Anubis with a large axe on his/ her back. The second one was a strikingly beautiful woman with long black hair and red amber colored eyes who was clad in a highly ornate violet rope with many golden lines on it as the hood was taken off at the moment. The third one was a weird man who blue skin with many runic symbols on his skin and black beard while on his back was a very large scroll. The fourth person was a young woman with fair skin, cyan blue eyes and long blond hair which was tied into a ponytail. And last but not least, an angel who was clad in the golden armor and golden helm which fully covered her face but from the pair of bird wing on the angel's back, the angel was the same one he had encountered last night... This quickly brought a blush to his face as he remembered that... moment. Unbeknown to everyone, under her helm, Kayle was also blushing after seeing Haruto's blush as she quickly guessed the reason why.

Giggling at Haruto's blushing face, Janna stepped forward and said to Haruto with a friendly smile

"_Hi there! I'm Janna and welcome to the Institute of War! What's your name?"_

Tilting his head slightly, Haruto looked at the blond with confusion.' What did they just say?' thought Haruto inwardly as he looked at the blond in ... ahem... quite revealing white satin clothes. Her speech had been said in a strange language that sounded like a mix of French and Latin to him. After a moment of thinking, Haruto decided to try his luck to find out if they knew Japanese or not

" Ohayo, minna-san. My name is Haruto... Souma Haruto. Can you please tell me where is this place?"

This time, it was the turn of people surrounding him to be confused. Haruto could clearly tell that they didn't understand anything he had just said. After a few second, the woman in violet rope stepped forward and said in a formal tone

" _Hello, Kayle's guest. My name is Vessaria Kolminye, the High Councilor of the League of Legends and on the behalf of all the summons of the Institute of War, I welcome you to the Institute of War. May I have the pleasure to know your name? "_

Ok, now Haruto really gave up. This beautiful lady now takled to him with a stranger language that sounded like a mix of Hokkaido's way of speaking and Latin to him. Now he really wished he would have Tsukasa's abilities to understand language regardless of worlds...

As Haruto was still deep in thought, the Anubis-liked person pulled out his axe and pointed at Haruto. From the tip of the axe, a small firefly-liked light flew to the young man and slammed into his forehead, much to his dismay.

"OI! What was that for Anubis?" said Haruto in annoyance as he caressed his forehead

"First of all, my name is Nasus, not Anubis " said Nasus in his deep voice "And secondly, do you understand what I just said?"

This quickly caught Haruto off guard as he stopped abruptly and looked at Nasus in suspicion

"What did you do? And how did you do that?" growled Haruto lowly as he already had a theory.

"Just casting a translating spell. This spell not only help you understand what we say but also help us understand what you say. Moreover, it can help you gradually learn the language the spell has translated until the spell wears off. While it still has some small weaknesses, but this spell is still quite useful nonetheless" said Nasus sagely "And about how... It's magic... "

'Just as I thought...' thought Haruto inwardly as a scowl appeared on his face 'Judging how casual that Anubis said about magic, it seems magic is common in this place... Just like World of Monster... '

"Ok now that's aside. Let's begin the introduction again" Said Vessaria as she slightly bowed to Haruto, much to his embarassment " My name is Vessaria Kolminye, High Councilor of the League of Legends. On the behalf of all the summoners of the Institute of War, I welcome you to the Institute of War"

"I'm Nasus, Curator and Librarian of the Institute's Archieves." Nodded Nasus at the Haruto

"I'm Ryze, a mage of the League and a residence of the Institute " said the blue skin man with the large scroll on his back

"I'm Janna Windforce, a residence of the Institute. It's nice to meet you! " said Janna as she waved her hand happily

"... Um... I... I'm Kayle... " said the armor-clad angel curtly but unknown to other people, Kayly was blushing up a storm under her helm.

After spending a few moments to check if they had any signs of hostility or not, Haruto nodded his head as he started his introduction

"My name is Haruto... Souma Haruto..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's rant (it may annoys many people but I need to say it, no offence to any writers on this site. Skip this if you don't want to read it): An update. To think I write this chapter in 3 hours... And seriously, what is the problem of using the original Rider instead of OC ? Most of the Kamen Rider crossover stories I have read so far have OC as main characters. They have some kind of Kamen Rider toys/models or something like that, somehow travel to other worlds, their toys/models become real things and whala, now they can become Kamen Rider! Afraid of overpowered? For Root's sake, the OCs know how to use the Rider power to its fullest potential after seeing the shows so what is the difference?! Afraid of Tendou Souji, Kadoya Tsukasa, Kaito Daiki, Hino Eiji, Kurenai Wataru, Hidari Shotaro and Philip can't handle the new world? Oh, come on! It's like you afraid that a Charizard level 100 is not enough so you replace him with a Pikachu level 1! While I have nothing against Ocs, especially that some stories using OCs that I quite take a liking to it, I'm REALLY tired of reading story using OCs. They don't have the special traits that made them special like the original Riders. When you think about Path of Heaven, Tendou Souji a.k.a Kabuto will be the first one you think about, not some poor imitations. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider", that reminds you about Kadoya Tsukasa a.k.a Decade. When you think about the Final Hope, it's Souma Haruto a.k.a Wizard. Mayonaise obsession/fetish and you will think about Nitoh Kosuke a.k.a Beast (or maybe Hijikata Toshiro from Gintama :3 ). Please Root, hear my prayer and create more fic using original Rider!**

**Another things are there will be 2 or 3 girls from other series in my story and Haruto will gonna have a partner/familiar in this story (from another series, of course), fufufufu *insert perverted giggle*.**

**Finally, enjoy the show, minna-san \\(^o^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT!**

**Chapter 2: Saa, showtime da!**

**[4 days after Haruto's awake]**

Biting her lower lip, Versaria Kolminye the High Councilor of the League of Legend was a nervous wreck as she came near an oblivious Haruto who was having a conversation with Braum the Heart of the Freljord; a large muscle who had a kind face, large mustace and a door-liked shield on his back. On Haruto's head was a small white furball that Versaria usually saw with Braum.

Why was she nervous? She just couldn't understand.

She, Versaria Kolminye, was one of the most powerful people (politically, of course) in Valoran.

Her words are orders.

No one, even Jarvan Lightshield IV the Exemplar of Demacia or Jericho Swain the Master Tactician, could scare her with their threats.

Yet she was nervous everytime Haruto was near her. Not to mention the butterfly sensation in her stomach everytime he looked at her with his deep black eyes and smiled at her with his usual small smile that sometime would make her heart want to jumped out of her chest.

Quickly pushing her thought, Kolminye cleared her throat loudly which quickly got the attention of Haruto and Braum. As seeing the High Councilor, Braum bowed to her as Haruto gave a nod of acknowledgement

"High Councilor"

"Kolminye-san"

Nodding her head, Kolminye said calmly "Braum, can I borrow Haruto for a while? I need to talk to him"

"No problem, madam. I need to go anyway. See you later, lad" said Braum with a kind laugh as he extended his hand "Let's go, Brim!"

"Yiipp!" yelped the white furball on Haruto's head as it jumped into Braum's large hand. Nodding his head, the large man left, leaving behind a frowned Haruto and Kolminye who now started feeling nervous, again.

"... Um... How is your...um... recovering?" asked Kolminye nervously as she slowly sat down next to him while the young man's face softened. Usually, she was a calm, collective and very sharp yet here she was, a nervous wreck like a teenage girl stood in front of her crush and that thought quickly made her blush furiously which went unnoticed by Haruto thanked to the hood of her robe.

"It's ok, I guess. " said Haruto as he looked at the sky "Akali-san said that I would be as good as new in a few more days if I didn't force my muscle work to hard"

"... Oh... I see..." said Kolminye as a thick silence emerged between them. From the interaction between her as well as Kayle, Janna and Haruto, Kolminye could see that he wasn't really talkative and while not showing much emotion on his face, he was far from stoic.

... And he could be swayed by beautiful girl, though it was less common. Not to mention easily be flushtered when meeting women clad in a little too revealing clothes...

"Have you found anyway to send me back?" asked Haruto suddenly which snapped Kolminye out of her thought and nearly jumped. For some unknown reasons, she felt an unknown pain in her heart everytime she thought about Haruto leaving Valoran. Shaking her head sadly, Kolminye said solfly

"... No... I haven't found anything... "

The first time Kolminye had heard that he came from a world that people couldn't use magic, she, along with Ryze, Nasus, Janna and Kayle had been very surprised yet amazed at the same time. Instead of magic, his world used technology and and machine that sounded like hextech technology to her. Pushing her thought aside, she turned to a frowned Haruto

"... Haruto... Um... I... " said Kolminye but before she could finish, another person beat her on that

"Mr. Haruto, here is your medicine"

Turning her head around, Kolminye saw a young woman holding a steaming Japanese style cup standing behind her and Haruto. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, light gold eyes as she was clad in a green ninja clothes. This was Akali the Fist of Shadow. She was a member of an order which was known as Kinkou, an order which employed a triumvirate of shadow warriors and entrusted them with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree or in other words, eliminating those who threatened the equilibrium of Valoran. Despite not trusting Akali completely, Kayle had no choice but to let the female ninja helped Haruto get his muscle back to function since Ionia was very famous for their traditional yet effective medical treatment without depending on magic.

"Thank you for your kindness, Akali-san" bowed Haruto as he slowly stood up and accepted the cup from Akali and slowly drank the liquid in the cup with a sour face

"Bleh! Even though I have drunk this medicine for 4 days, I still can't stand its taste!" complained Haruto after he finished his medicine. Turning to Akali, Haruto said with a hint of annoyance "How many days left do I have to drink that thing?"

"About 5 or 6 days more, depend on how fast your muscle back to function" said Akali differently "Though can I ask you a question?"

"You had just already asked" deadpanned Haruto

Ignoring Haruto's remark, Akali said curiously "Why do you keep adding '-san' part after my names?" This quickly got Kolminye's attention since she was also curious about it.

Scratching the back of his neck, Haruto said with a shrug " '-san' is a honorific of respect typically used between equals of any age back in where I am from. There are also '-chan', '-kun', '-sama', '-dono' and so on"

"There are more?" asked Akali as she tilted her head

'This is going to take a long time...' thought Haruto tiredly

**[Time skip, 1 week after Haruto's awake]**

Haruto was bored.

Today was the day another battle in a Field of Justice was carried out so most of his aquaintance, including his new friend Sona, a muted girl, had come to watch the fight or take part in it. He never liked those battle. To him, those battle just liked fights in colossium in his world where people watched it for entertainment.

As the battle finally came to an end, Haruto came to the Greathall of the Institute of War and looked at the large floating screen, Haruto couldn't belive in his eyes.

Ghouls.

Hundreds of Ghouls was surrounding a redhead, a silver hair woman, a nine-tail kitsune and his new friend Sona. While the number was large, Ghouls were merely cannon fodders or grunts for what worried Haruto,

Phantom.

If there were Ghoul, Phantom must be near.

Without any other thought, Haruto ran as fast as his body could to the Summoner's Gate, where many summoners, both novice and experienced, were argueing as well as trying to find a way for Anubi... ahem, he meaned Nasus, to open a portal so that they could bring the 4 female champions back. Taking in a long breath, Haruto shouted to the ruckus in the Summoner's Gate

"CAN ANY OF YOU SEND ME IN THERE? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

The shout quickly made the ruckus quiet and got all the summoners's attention.

"Objection!" shouted a random summoner "The ley lines are very unstable and open a portal that is stable enough to use, not to mention keep it open, is next to impossible!"

"If it is stable enough then I can use it, right?" Haruto shot back hotly "Then open a portal for me! I will take care of the rest!"

"What a commoner like you can do to make a portal stable?" sneered another summoner "We have years of experience and yet we can't do anything..."

"JUST OPEN A PORTAL ALREADY, DAMN IT!" roared Haruto as he took out a ring and put it on his right hand

"Fine. I would careless about your well-being anyway. Now follow me" grunted an old summoner as led Haruto to where a circle created by 10 pentagrams carved onto the floor. Despite saying that, the old summoner was hoping that whatever Haruto was going to do, Haruto wouldn't receive any injuries or else... the wraith of Kayle would spell the doom for him as well as the other summoners...

Stopping in front of a pentagram, the old summoner started chanting quietly in a fast pace. After a few second, a portal appeared above the pentagram that show a distorted view of a Rune Platform in the Summoner's Rift. But before the portal could collapse from the unstability of the ley lines...

"**Connect, Please!"**

... Haruto scanned his ring on his belt and a red magic circle appeared and slammed in the portal. Before the old summoner could snapped out of his shock, Haruto quickly jumped into the red magic circle before it closed.

**[Back to the present]**

_"The...the Wi... the Wizard? Why would the Wizard appear in this world?"_

_"Oh, so you know about me. I'm so flattered." Wizard gave a mocked bow to the 4 Phantoms "...But to think there are Phantoms in this world... You guys are really persistent and annoying"_

_"You will not stop us one more time, Wizard!" the scythe wielding Phantom snarled "Charge!"_

_Without any words, Wizard put his ring on the right hand in front of the buckle __**"Connect, Please!"**__ and a magic circle appeared. He reached into the circle and pulled out a silver gun which had a closed hand with yellow outline on it and fired a barrage of silver bullets at the Phantoms and knocked them back. With a flick of his hand, the gun was straightened out into a sword. Pointing the sword at the snarling Phantoms, Wizard said and charged at the Phantoms_

_"Well then... Saa, showtime da!" _

**{*Play music: Blessed wind_Rider chips*}**

Rushing at 4 Phantom, Wizard easily dodged a swing of the scythe from the first Phantom as he slashed his sword across its chest. Suddenly, Wizard rolled to the left as he dodged the halbert of the second Phantom as it was slammed right where he just stood a second ago. Before Wizard could make a counter-attack, the lance wielding Phantom thrusted its lance upward, aiming at Wizard's head while the sword wielding Phantom swinged its swords at Wizard's legs. Without any choices, Wizard twisted his lower half and jumped through the space between the lance and the sword, narrowly dodged the attacks. Skidding back a few meters away, Wizard flipped the level of his belt as he took out another ring that looked similar to the ring he had used to transform, though the new ring had a green emerald instead of a red ruby.

"Geez, you guys are really troublesome. I will have to end this quick" Grunted Wizard as he put the ring on his left hand's finger and scanned it on his belt.

"**Hurricane, Please! Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu!"**

As Wizard raised his left arm up, a green magic circle appeared above his head with a powerful gust of wind as the green circle rush through Wizard. When the circle dissappeared, the red part of his armor now changed into green color as his helm's visor now changed from ruby red to triangle emerald green. Put on another ring on his right hand's middle finger, he opened the hand on his WizarSwordGun and scanned the new ring.

"**Come On and Slash! Shake Hands! Copy, Please!"**

In a small burst of green light, 2 green magic circle appeared. As the first circle went through Wizard's sword, another WizarSwordGun was created from the second circle in his opened left hand as he held it in reversed grip. Crouching low on his legs, Wizard dashed toward the 4 Phantom in a burst of speed that could easily surpass the wind. Before they could react, the two Phantoms wielding the halbert and the lance were rapidly slashed by Wizard and were knocked to the sky by 2 powerful slashes. As the 2 Phantoms holding the sword and the scythe tried to attack Wizard from behind, Wizard spun around and flew to them in a small green tornado and thrusted his swords into the Phantoms's chest and slammed them into a wall not far from there. As the first two Phantoms landed on the ground and created 2 craters on the ground, Wizard opened the hands on both his sword and scanned his ring on his left hand

"**Come On and Slash! Shake Hands! Hurricane Slash Strike! Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu!"**

"**Come On and Slash! Shake Hands! Hurricane Slash Strike! Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu!" **

From the cross-guards, magic circles began covering Wizard's blade as gusts of wind were created from the circles. Spunning around, Wizard swung his swords horizontally and sent 2 tornadoes toward the Phantom as the tornado blew the 2 Phantom into the air and held them firmly in the air. Slowly raising his swords, Wizard slashed forward as 2 green cresent slashes were sent toward the Phantoms. Them moment the finishing blows met their targets,2 green magic circles appeared and both of the Phantoms were destroyed two explosions.

**{*End music*}**

Suddenly, Wizard raised his swords just in time to block the sneak attacks from the last 2 Phantoms as both the Phantoms's sword and scythe now were blocked near his neck. With a fast back kick, the sword wielding Phantom was pushed back and the scythe wielding Phantom quickly followed with a powerful thrust from Wizard's sword. Flicking both of his arms, both WizarSwordGuns now was changed into Gun mode and Wizard quickly open fired a barrage of silver bullets which knocked both the Phantom down. Replacing the emerald ring with the ruby red ring, Wizard flipped the level and scanned the ring on his belt.

**{*Play music: Last Engage_Kamen Rider GIRLS*}**

"**Flame, Please! Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii!"**

The moment Wizard finished changing back into his Flame style, he flipped the level and scanned the ring on his right hand on his belt

"**Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go! Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go! Copy, Please!"**

2 red magic circle appeared and a clone of Wizard appeared next to the real one as both of them took out another ring and put it on their right hand's middle finger. Raising thier right hand, both Wizard said indifferently as they flipped the level of their belt and scanned the new ring

"And now... finale..."

"**Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go! Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go! Chou ii Ne! Kick Strike! Saikou!"**

"**Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go! Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go! Chou ii Ne! Kick Strike! Saikou!"**

As both Wizard spun around, a red magic circle appeared beneath each of them and the right leg they extended was being surrounded by a cyclone of fire. When it was finish both Wizard made a cart wheel followed by a back flip when they landed. They made a mid air spin and aimed their kicks at the 2 Phantoms and 3 red magic circles appeared and provided a path to the targets. After the kick came in contact, both Wizard landed on his feet and made a twirl and raised his left hand while a red magic circle appeared on the bull for a few seconds before exploding.

**{*End music*}**

**[With Ashe, Ahri, Sona and Katarina]**

As the fight processed, the four female champions were clearly shocked at what was happening in front of her eyes, though each of them had a different thought.

The Queen of Freljord and the Sinister Steel of Noxus couldn't believe in their eyes, though Katarina was wary toward the young man. When Ashe had first seen him, she hadn't found anything interesting about him. He looked just like a normal civilian young man without any special traits... Well, beside his strange clothes, his deep black eyes and his smile that would make her heart skip a few beats... Ashe could feel all her blood rushed to her face as she thought about it... Ahem... Anyway, despite his normal looking, the way he fought clearly showed her that he was a warrior. While his style might a little bit... brawl, his footing and his agility as well as his reaction were top-notch. And he could even change his element from fire to wind, not to mention copying himself! And it wasn't everyday that one could meet a Wizard (from what the monster called the young man) that can change his element. Controlling more than 1 type of magic wasn't something rare rare but changing one own origin element, the affinity that one person more attune with, to another element was something that had never happened before. Magic corruption, changing the origin element, no.

As Ashe and Katarina were deep in their thought, Sona was looking at Haruto while blushing furiously. She didn't know that her chosen suitor... WAIT, NO! New friend! Yes, only a new friend!... new friend was so strong despite his normal looking. And his armor made him look like a knight that she once had heard when she had been small. Suddenly, her imagination started playing a scene of her and Haruto in the middle of an endless grassfield, Haruto was lying on a picnic blanket, his head was on Sona's laps as he slept peacefully while Sona was playing a gentle melody with her etwahl. Shaking her head vigorously as she blushed, Sona turned to her kitsune companion...

"Ufufufufufufu... Such strong essence... "

... only to see that Ahri was giggling perversely as she looked at Haruto who had just dismissed his armor and turned back to his normal clothes with her lustful gaze. This quickly rang an alarm in the head of the Maven of the String. Though before she could come up with any solutions to counter-attack this threat...

"Gah!"

... Haruto fell on his knees as he started coughing hysterically into his hand. In a blink of eyes, Sona ran, or in order word, floated, as fast as she could to Haruto and started applying **Aria of Preserverence **with her etwahl as she cried frantically inside Haruto's mind

"Haruto! Haruto! Are you ok, Haruto? Say something to me!"

"I... I'm ok, Sona-san... " said Haruto as he coughed into his hand 'It seems my body needs more time to fully recover...' thought Haruto inwardly as he shakily tried stood up despite his muscles didn't want to move while his vision became darker and darker. Luckily, before Haruto could fall on the ground, Haruto felt someone had held him from his left side and preventing him from falling again

"Be careful there, Mr... " said the silver hair woman who was holding his left arm over her shoulders

"Haruto... Souma Haruto... " said Haruto as he slowly lost his conciousness.

**[Time skip, Haruto's POV]**

~Munyu~

... Hm? Why is there a hugging pillow in my bed? I don't remember I have one...

~Munyu~ ~Munyu~

It's solf, warm and smells good...

"Hmm... It's so warm..."

I immediately froze in my spot as my eyes sprung open wide when I heard a moan next to me.

A nake woman was lying next to me and snugging into me as a fur blanket covered both our body. She had black hair tied into a braid, fair skin, 2 fox ears on the top of her head and big breasts. It was the fox girl that he had seen the day before...

"... Hmm... Good morning, mister Souma... Did you have a good sleep?..." said the kitsune seductively and I did the most rational thing a decent Japanese man would do when he found out a naked woman lying next to him...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I screamed.

(Chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's muse: I admit that this update was rush. The poll will be closed 1 week after this update so is you want to vote now, do it quick. Anyway, plesea review! We author lived by it after all. Building criticism is welcomed but flame will be ignored.**


End file.
